Just Science
by chocolatemintkisses
Summary: I turned my head away and realized that I felt as if I was drawn to him. Like how I was drawn to science. Things that I wanted to know more about I studied. It was just science, right?


Just Science

It disgusted me really. "I couldn't possibly be keeping another picture of him could I?" I scolded myself as I shoved another photo into my drawer and locked it as I sank into my chair at my lab. Scoffing at myself I ran my fingers through my short hair as I followed my usual ritual and once again opened the drawer and pulled out the stack of pictures that I collected over the years. Starting from the beginning I let my lips draw upwards in the smallest of smiles as I took in the picture.

It was when I first came to Alice Academy. When I first came into class I was greeted by Narumi, Yuu, Nonoko, and Anna. I was used to this. The friendly people. Glancing towards the back of the classroom I caught a glimpse of a dark haired boy with gleaming red eyes. Standing behind was a gang of boys and a couple of girls with hearts in their eyes. Except for one. She had curly hair and looked like she was going to eat him. The populars. Looking a little to the right I saw another boy with blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes. I registered his movements as he looked up from what I assumed was a common house rabbit. His eyes took me in and he gave me a small, sweet smile before turning back to the rabbit. I turned my head away and realized that I felt as if I was drawn to him. Like how I was drawn to science. Things that I wanted to know more about I studied. It was just science, right? After the introductions I took a seat in the front row and forgot about him until the next day. I had concluded that the girl with the curly hair (whom I dubbed Permy) was swooning over the blonde boy, Ruka, I had heard him being called, so I decided to make a profit. I snapped pictures. And I could use the rabbits for my inventions. So, the next day I caught Ruka playing with his rabbit before class, pulled out my camera, and snapped a picture. I went to my lab and printed two. It seemed to be a habit. To always be prepared in case someone else wanted to buy a picture. So I sold one to Permy and since no one else had the money to buy another one I kept it. In my drawer, in my lab.

And my life went on like this for a couple of months. I would go to class. Snap pictures. Go to my lab. Make double copies. Sell them. Like science, I did things in a ritual every day, but by now people knew my name. I would walk to lunch and hear highschoolers whisper my name when I walked by. I was now getting requests to create inventions for people outside of school. I was determined to get recognition, to get good grades, so that I could go home. Because I was going to. I was going to go see that idiot that called herself my best friend, and I was going to tell her more than just how delicious the watermelons were and tell her instead of Animatsu all the events that happened that day. So, I took more pictures. In fact, the day that Mikan came I recall being on my duck-mobile and chasing Ruka around the campus. Giving a small laugh I looked at Nogi's flustered face as I caught him peeking out from a tree. If I remember correctly, I believe that this was one of the top sellers for the year. Then, I heard a loud explosion and let Ruka run off towards the fence that separated the Academy from the outside world. Flying higher into the sky I thought that I recognized two familiar brown pigtails, but it couldn't be. How could that baka get here by herself? That would practically defy the laws of Mikaness, otherwise known as stupidity, so I headed back to class.

I remember when I was called into the teacher's office and saw her standing there in a uniform. Groggy from staying up until midnight the day before I felt my brain suddenly clear when I saw her standing there in all of her pigtailed glory. The only words that could escape me were, "Mikan?" And she ran over and hugged me and I pulled out my baka gun and shot her. I distinctly recollect being livid. She could have gotten hurt, been kidnapped, killed even. Yet I still allowed a miniscule smile to grace my lips.

That smile was soon carried around the school from the infectious Mikan. And I observed people's reactions to her, like Nogi. It was in the nature of science. We were ten then, and the boys (excluding Hyuuga) were easily flustered. Especially by sweet girls like Mikan. And like most other boys in our grade Nogi was one of the many who had their sweet hearts taken by the one and only Mikan Sakura. And I wasn't angry. Honestly, the first thing I thought was how many more rabbits I could sell a Nogi picture for if he looked embarrassed. At the time I don't think I believed in school girl crushes or even love for that matter. So, I caught Ruka and Mikan in some very…intriguing moments that sold for a good sum of rabbits. Flipping the picture I smirked at Nogi's red flushed face with his eyes closed as Mikan was about to kiss him during out elementary school play.

By then I had realized that Hyuuga liked her. Loved her, even. I think that's when I started to respect him. He wanted Mikan and would do anything to get her. Actually, it was much like my own attitude, and honestly I had no problem with it. While I had no doubt that Nogi or Hyuuga would treat Mikan well I was one of the many who could tell how well Hyuuga and Mikan fit together, but the people in the love triangle couldn't see that.

Hyuuga blinded by constant irritation/love for Mikan, Nogi swept from his feet by a heart meltingly sweet adoration for the girl that took the elementary section of the school by storm, and Mikan too oblivious about most things unless people told her.

And this went on for most of our elementary school career. This popular love triangle that was talked about whenever these three were out of the classroom. Oh, and no one bothered to hide the fact that I knew they were talking about my best friend because I enjoyed the show as much as they did. All we wanted to know was who would be the winner. And don't think this caused me to stop taking pictures. I had enough in this stack to prove that this was one of the most popular periods of my business. Quite often Mikan would wander off with Hyuuga while Nogi was left shaking his head with a sad smile on his face. That's what attracted me, I think. The smile on the first day of school and even now. So I approached him. That's what you do to study things, right? And that was how we ended up together as we transitioned into middle school where everyone just assumed that Mikan and Hyuuga were together.

We were lab partners. I helped him in science. In exchange I dragged him along with me to spy on Mikan and that red eyed boy. You could say that's how we bonded. On stakeouts outside of the Howalon shop or even sitting at a black lab table while I explained how the cardio system worked. Although, I could still sense him slipping glances at Mikan whenever he had the chance, but I was Hotaru. I didn't care, so I moved on with my life even though for second time in my life I felt my heart feel a tiny stab of pain. We're just friends. Not even friends, acquaintances, considering I still called him Nogi and he called me Imai. I was just studying him, I told myself as I pulled out a camera as he stared intently at the test tube that we were mixing chemicals in. After the bright flash I recall Nogi being startled and spilling 10 mL too much of one of the chemicals. The test tube proceeded to combust and catch our chemistry notes on fire. You would never have believed how much a freaked out looking Nogi would sell for.

And this is where being an Alice came into play. As the flame on the paper flared up I heard a shriek from Mikan as I calmly pressed a button and had my robo-elephant spray water on the fire the same time Nogi brought in a real elephant that actually ended up missing the fire and spraying me down with ice cold water. A twelve year old Hotaru Imai didn't enjoy being sprayed down with water. From a real elephant's trunk. Glaring at Nogi I punched a button and drenched him too. I then proceeded to walk out of the classroom with Jin-Jin shouting at me the whole way.

Now squelching down the outside sidewalk to my dorm room I heard the pitter patter of feet behind me. "Imai, wait! I didn't mean to do that! Sorry! Here, I brought you a towel. Please stop!" I heard him call out from behind me.

Whipping around I raised my eyes to his and saw his once again flustered face from running after me. With a small smile he offered the towel to me. Sighing I scoffed at myself for breaking because of that smile and started to dry my hair with the towel I accepted. I heard him start to apologize again when I held up my hand for him to stop.

Practically muttering I said, "No. It was my fault. I'm just….sorry for overreacting."

Pulling the towel off of my head I raised my eyes to see his blue ones wide open with shock. "Imai, did you just….apologize?"

Scoffing I replied, "If you don't want it then just forget I said anything." as I started to continue to walk to my dorm.

Once again I heard his footsteps catch up to me as he put his hand on my shoulder. They were warm, contrary to my hands. Mikan always said they were freezing cold. "Why do we always do this, Hotaru?" Now turning fully around I responded with, "Do what?"

"Argue. That's all we seem to do when we aren't staked out spying on Natsume and Mikan. And you don't even call me by my first name and I've known you for two years! It's like…well, I don't know…like you hate me." he spit out as I saw his frustration show through the color in his cheeks.

Looking him in the eyes I whispered, "I don't hate you Ruka." and with that I pulled out my camera and snapped a wonderful picture of a soaking wet Ruka with shocked eyes. "If I hated you how could I stand taking pictures of you for two years straight?" I said as I smirked.

After about two minutes of attempts to grab the camera out of my hands he stopped. "Whatever Hotaru. Let's just go back to class before Jin-Jin bites our heads off." With that he turned around and this time I was the one following.

There were rumors about that day that still ran around the school now. Like, "What happened. Now they call each other by their first name. What do you think they did that day?" But that's all that happened. Except for the fact that Ruka and I were made to clean the entire science room after class that day. And after that Ruka and I became closer. I remember Mikan telling me, "Hey, Hotaru, why aren't you ever nice to Ruka? I think that he likes you. Watch, he'll ask you out any day now." she said over and over again. But, by then she and Natsume were inseparable. No one asked any questions and no one got hurt…by Natsume that is. Koko and Permy were now in a relationship now and I was still number one in the class. Occasionally I would go home with body guards and would talk to my parent for a week, give Mikan's grandpa some presents (mostly boxes of Howalon and letters with one too many hearts), and then return back to the Academy. It was a ritual.

So was the last dance. The first year I remember Mikan wanting to dance with me, but she had moved past that and now the last dance every year was forever reserved for Natsume. We were fourteen now and everyone had grown up. Facial features became more angled, hair was cut short or grown out, and relationships were formed. Mikan had taken her hair out of those childish pigtails and now wore it loose around her shoulders. Her boyfriend's red eyes had softened and he had practically grown into a man. Me, well, I kept my hair in the same haircut I had when I was ten, but I had grown to a petite height that still carried a baka gun around. Ruka, well, his innocent angelic look had developed into more of a handsome prince on a white horse look. Wherever I walked with him I'm sure one girl fainted just by looking at him.

There were other regulars too. Tsubasa and Misaki. Koko and Permy. And others. Normally during this dance I was busy making sure that all of the electronics were working perfectly so as to not ruin the last dance. The sound system, the lighting, the small tables that changed the food trays every hour automatically, and so on and so forth. This dance, though, Ruka caught me while I was checking the sound system. As he tapped me on the shoulder I quickly turned around in my silky knee length white dress, registered that it was Ruka, and then switching back to our old name for each other. I said, "Nogi. What are you doing here? Go make some girl swoon by giving her a last dance."

Grabbing me by the shoulders I remember him turning me around to face him in his black slacks and vest with a white shirt and then looking me straight in the eyes. "Dance with me." he whispered. And then he took my hands as I heard the soft song that I had programmed for the last dance start. I didn't protest. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck.

Smiling at me he said, "Why do you always work during the last dance? It's supposed to be one of the most romantic times of our life."

Raising an eyebrow I said, "Our? Do you possibly mean you and I?" I said as I smirked and watched his cheeks turn that endearing shade of red. Flashing a small smile I whispered, "Thank you." and rested my head against his chest. Then, I heard a flash and I looked up seeing Mikan with my camera.

Still swaying with Ruka I raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Shouldn't you be dancing with your _boyfriend_ instead of stalking me? I apologize for this baka's behavior." I said to Natsume as I gave him a nod. Giving me a small smile he gave me a sign of acknowledgement.

"What! Hotaru how could you say that? I just captured the most romantic moment of your life on CAMERA. Camera, Hotaru! You should be grateful. Anyways, when you and Ruka get married I can show your kids that Aunt Mikan took the first picture of you two when you were officially together. Let's go dance now Natsume!" she said as she flounced away with Natsume following after her.

Once again I raised an eyebrow Ruka said, "Well, it looks like we're going to have to get married now doesn't it?" Giving a small laugh I rose up on my tiptoes and gave Ruka a small lingering kiss. I saw him turn a darker shade of crimson when I smiled and said, "I guess so."

Looking at the picture now I might have underestimated the picture taking skills of that baka Mikan. It was actually quite a nice picture. Ruka and I were talking to each other so it looked as if we were staring at each other lovingly. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist. You could barely make out our facial features, and in fact we looked more like a silhouette of ourselves considering we were surrounded by the bonfire.

By this time my whole class was transferring to the high school section. Although it wasn't said Ruka and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. Like Mikan and Natsume there were no questions asked. Actually, I was around Ruka even more than Mikan now considering that the Academy was now preparing us for our future jobs. I had chosen to go into the medical and engineering field. I wanted to create new machines that could help people get better. Ruka was with me in lots of my classes considering he was going into the medical field. For animals, that is. Mikan on the other hand was interested in becoming a teacher at the Academy, and I could understand that. She wanted to help the kids like herself who were so homesick that they couldn't sleep at night. Natsume was going straight into secret services.

They told us in the Academy that we would come out as the highest ranked people out there. And I guess they were right. After the Academy we could get a job right away. Exciting for some, but unlike how I felt when I was ten, I wasn't so eager to leave anymore. I had grown up here. My friends were my family. And the boy that I loved was waiting outside of this door. Slipping the pictures into the pocket of my graduation gown, I took one look at my now empty lab and opened the door to see a handsome blonde waiting for me.

As he gave me that smile I took the hand that he offered me and walked with him to the pavilion where we would graduate today. Along the way we met up with Mikan and Natsume and the rest of the gang. I saw Anna and Nonoko smiling and wiping their eyes as we sat down to receive our diplomas. Mikan was talking excitedly to Natsume and he was smiling at her with love in his eyes. Still gripping onto that warm hand my purple eyes met blue ones as I smiled at him and watched all of our classmates go up on stage to receive their diplomas until he left to join them.

Going up onto stage last as the valedictorian in our class I put my speech out on the podium in front of me and started to speak.

"Alice Academy. A place that at one time or another we all thought was a prison, but now the school we are a little scared and excited to leave at the same time. With different abilities surely we will all be successful whether you will become a concert pianist, a veterinarian, a teacher, a FBI agent, or a doctor. There is something out there for each of us. For our Alices. And this isn't goodbye. Not at all, because I know that one day I'll be eating my breakfast watching the news when I see one of your names flash by showcasing your amazing accomplishments and I'll say, "I knew them." And I won't speak of you as if you were a forgotten friend because we are all more than that to each other. We grew up with each other. We're family. There for the worst and best times. We each know the limits of each other's temper or how many laps we can run around the track during the sports festival. Here is where we developed our first crushes, had our first boyfriend or girlfriend, and then our first kiss. Our first failing grade. Our first stomach ache from eating one too many boxes of Howalon. Our first time seeing and meeting each other, but definitely not the last. We're family, and family keeps in touch throughout their whole life. We fight, get angry, laugh, scream, cry, but in the end we smile. And that's what I wish you all. Smiles. I know that you will all be busy with your life, but when you're about to cry from frustration remember that time that Mikan let Natsume win at the RPG game when we were ten. Or when Ruka won the sports race because of his Alice. What I'm trying to say is don't forget each other. When you think of us smile instead of saying how you'll never see us again. Because you will. So, enjoy your life, build a family, and look forward to a reunion because we'll come back here one day and we'll see each other. We'll come back home and visit our family and smile, so please make all you can of your life with you and your Alice and the best of luck."

I step off of the podium surrounded by a thunderous amount of applause and look over to where Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume are sitting and I smile at them.

And then it's over. Graduation, that is. Here's where we part ways and maybe only see each other once a year maybe, and forget about each other, but I won't let that happen. And for the last time as a student at Alice Academy and pull out my camera and say, "Ruka." As he turns towards me I beckon him towards me and I hand the camera off to Mikan as I take one last picture of Ruka, except for this time I'm in it. And now I know why I had needed to take pictures of Ruka Nogi my whole school career. In a way, it was just science, and as I gave Ruka a sweet kiss and whispered, "I love you." I realized that I had found the answer.


End file.
